not your average draco malfoy romance
by Pick.your.poison
Summary: She could see the coach with the Slytherin emblem on the side just up ahead, and she quickly ran up to it and hopped inside. She was about to address Nott in their typical manner when she realized that something was terribly wrong…. This boy sitting next
1. Chapter 1

There would no longer be these hot summer night's shared, lights flashing through the dim foggy atmosphere of the cities clubs. The bass of the music pounding down on her chest, bodies all around her; moving, dancing, twisting, writhing to the intoxicating rhythm. Sara would miss these nights. She counted them down as the day she would get on the train for the last time drew nearer.

Sara Hastings, a seventh year from the Slytherin house. The absolute picture of what a Slytherin girl was supposed to be, popular, intelligent, desirable and yet she hated it. She hated what the house had come to stand for and more than anything she hated her counterpart, Malfoy. The name made her want to vomit, and she was almost positive that the feeling was mutual.

At the moment she was out with a few of her best friends, here for the last week of summer with her to shop and get ready for school, by day anyway. They had been sneaking out to come dancing at this club almost every night for the past couple of days. Her mother slept to heavily from all of the liquor she drank and her father was to busy working at the ministry to care. Him and Lucius, Malfoy's father worked quite closely and so her and Malfoy had been subject to being placed in the same room together on numerous occasions though she always did a wonderful job of pretending he didn't exist.

Here dancing with her were her best friends Anna and Cassie. Anna also in the Slytherin house wasn't exactly what you would expect from a Slytherin and Sara found it absolutely addicting being around her. She was absolutely gorgeous but more times then not she was overlooked, like a gem trapped in a piece of stone. 6'2 with a radiant smile and long black hair she was what most would consider a real witch. She had the chronic habit of dying pieces of her hair unnatural colors and getting parts of her body tattooed or pierced, though not as much as she would have liked. Despite her dress she was disturbingly level headed and exceptionally good on a broomstick.

Cassie on the other hand dressed very much like Sara did, nothing special and quite normally. On the other hand she was positively eccentric and obsessed with divination (The really scary part is how accurate she always seemed to be, and when her clairvoyance would suddenly kick in).

But everyone needed one of those didn't they? The combination of the two of them never failed to leave Sara in stitches, literally. They were constantly getting themselves into some sort of trouble though nothing they couldn't _really_ handle on their own.

"Sara, we should get going it's almost two. Your dad might actually realize that those snoring pillows aren't us" Anna said with a bit of her sarcastic humor thrown into the end. She hadn't been keen on the idea of using the pillows, but that was just her ego talking.

"You just don't want to admit that you snore" Sara shot back with a smile plastered on her face. It was almost irresistible to just egg her on. Cassie just walked with them to the doors with a smirk on her face. You never could tell what she was thinking or, plotting and it appeared that she was doing just that right now.

"Do you think we should take the night bus?" Asked Anna, groping through her pockets for some money.

"nah, I don't think the streets are that dangerous…. Lets just walk" Replied Cassie, her tone of voice flat and her eyes slightly out of focus.

"By the way Sara, you received your prefect badge finally , and naturally for mine it's Harry and Hermione again…though I think there's something else about the position this year, Its to fuzzy for me to make out."

Sara wasn't really surprised by this news. She knew that she was prefect already, though the owl with her badge had gotten lost somewhere and she had to wait longer to receive it. Fortunately it had come in time because tomorrow they had to get on the train.

Sneaking back into the house was a breeze, and her father wasn't even home. Probably out late, or early for that matter at the ministry again. It wasn't uncommon for him to do so.

Dreams of school flooded her head as she slept, she would miss the summer nights but then again she couldn't help but be exited about her last year of school.

------------------------------------

"Come on Sara lets go!" screeched Anna, running with her trunk pulling behind her, jumping up every time it hit a crack in the pavement. Cassie and Sara followed at a similar pace behind her the three of the racing time to catch the punctual train.

The three of them had slept late after Sara's mother failed to wake them up. Of coarse she was passed out on the couch with a massive hangover. The three though had successfully managed to make it to the train station on their own having previously arranged an escort car.

They made it on the train just as it let out its final scream to board the train. Any stragglers at this point would be left behind.

The three of them were still looking for a booth as the train started moving. Most of the booths had been completely filled up with reminiscing friends. They after 15 minutes or so were at the end of the train, and the last booth. There were only three people inside, so there was just enough room for the three of them to sit down.. Sara didn't really look to see who was inside, she just walked in seeing the empty seats , placing her trunk underneath the seat. She didn't realize that both Anna and Cassie had yet to follow suit, and when she looked up to see what was keeping them she found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

He was smirking his little know it all smirk ,and Sara simply couldn't hold back her grimace.

"Malfoy…."

"Hastings…, what a nice surprise. Why not take a seat?"

Malfoy's words though they would look nice on paper were condescending in tone, and his smirk, his infamous smirk was plastered to his pale weasle-y little face. Anan and Cassie though finally got themselves settled, sitting next to Malfoy and fighting over the window seat, that farthest from him with small jabs and pushes. Eventually they simply crowded together giving them and Malfoy about a foot of breathing room. Unfortunately this left Sara sitting not only next to Pansy and Zambini but directly across from Malfoy.

All that Anna and Cassie seemed to be willing to do was smile weakly and shrug apologetically. Sara's face remained stony. They would know her wrath later when they got of the train, and not surrounded by complete asses. Her only blessing was that she was next to pansy and not Zambini, who had some chromic disease that caused him to drool over her, and she was quite fond of the idea of her robes remaining clean and not dribbled on.

Draco sitting across from her adverted his vision to the window, he was deep in thought now, plotting. The idea had struck him as soon as he saw Sara and her disheveled little crew come through the door.

Sara had never taken a liking to him, Draco knew this. They had been forced to meet even before school and even then Sara just seemed to be made sick by the very thought of him, witch was rather unfortunate because well…. She was quite the piece of ar-… yes. That's when it occurred to him, this year she would be his. He knew it would be difficult yes, but he did like a challenge didn't he. There was nothing exiting about landing a girl like Pansy, who was already ready to throw herself at him on a moments notice, and who also looked quite annoyed to be sitting next to Sara. There was just another incentive, to drive that incessant Pansy off.

The entire car let the ride pass in silence. Draco was silently laughing at his plans perfection, Anna and Cassie were attempting to telepathically scream they were sorry to Sara, Sara was attempting to not vomit as Zambini practically drooled on himself and Pansy was like Anna and Cassie throwing useless mental signals to Malfoy trying to get him to look at her, witch he wasn't and didn't the entire ride.

The two parties separated rather hastily, Anna Cassie and Sara darting out as fast as they could , knowing that the house elves would retrieve their trunks and deliver them to the appropriate rooms.

They were about to get in a coach together when Hagrid walked over and stopped Sara, seeing her prefect badge.

"Miss Sara, sorry but All prefects have to ride up to the castle with their counterparts in their own designated coach. School rules."

Sara was only mildly distraught, her partner was quite tolerable, Theodore Nott. He was a relatively quiet boy, not one of many words anyway and him and Sara got along just fine. Even better him and Malfoy did not get along just fine.

She could see the coach with the Slytherin emblem on the side just up ahead, and she quickly ran up to it and hopped inside. She was about to address Nott in they're typical manner when she realized that something was terribly wrong…. This boy sitting next to her was not Theodore Nott…It was….Malfoy!

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong coach Malfoy, this is for Prefects only."

"What, hasn't anyone told you?" He asked, that trademark smirk there again. "Nott's dropped out of school, said something about not being able to take it after his father was send to Azkaban."

Sara could do nothing but stare in absolute disbelief. This couldn't be happening, not this year of all years.

"So Dumbledore assigned me to take his place…."

Sara was practically hanging on his pause, she knew something else was coming.

"Oh yeah, and this year they found an extra dormitory, so All prefects will be dorming together with their counterpart prefect"

Malfoy couldn't help but laugh to himself for a moment. The look on Hastings face was absolutely priceless, though in a moment or so It turned from shock into utter hate witch only pleased him more. Despite the fact that he had plans to seduce Sara he still couldn't help but derive joy from her obvious displeasure, but then again what did you want from him? He was Draco Malfoy after all.


	2. Chapter 2

THUMP , Sara had reverted to her more childish self and was now throwing her things down into place in a rather angry manner to relieve some of the angry emotions she was feeling. Hell, angry? No, furious. Whoever thought this dorming situation was suitable must have been on some of those drugs that muggles were always raving about.

The rooms were rather roomy and connected by the bathroom. Downstairs there was a common room that was shared by all of the prefects. Something about "promoting unity". The was Sara thought of it ,it was just another way to keep the house elves entertained. Dam little creatures were positively distraught when they had nothing to clean or cook and Dumbledore simply insisted oh having so many there simply wasn't enough work for them all.

She couldn't deny that the rooms were wonderful, the bathroom was large and full of delightful and mysterious taps ready to dispense some scented oil or bubbles. The bedroom was all her own, filled with a lovely large window and large sitting sill that overlooked the lake. Her bed was fluffy and down filled and decked out in her houses colors witch suited her just fine. The bathroom was of the same theme and she assumed Malfoy's room would be similar though she had refused to take a peek. She was still in absolute denial.

Malfoy on the other hand was relishing the thought of being so close to his goal. Besides that it was practically programmed into him to derive amusement from her obvious displeasure at his being so close, (though he hoped that her disgust wouldn't last _too_ long).

His room was just as nice and he was presently sitting on his own seat of a windowsill. The view was amazing and if he were to open his window and lean just a little bit out to the left he would be able to see Sara's window, not that he was trying.

His door that led to the bathroom had been shut up until now, and he hasn't bothered to open it or venture into Sara's domain. Now that he was finished unpacking and had nothing better to do, he figured it was as good a time as any to make those first steps into dangerous foreign territory.

Sara's eyes flew immediately from the robes she had been hanging up in her Armour to the bathroom door. It had suddenly pushed itself open and she hoped that for Malfoys sake it was the bloody baron here to groan and bleed all over the new Slytherin rooms. Her eyes flew up looking into the doorway to find well, not the bloody baron.

"What exactly are you doing here Malfoy?" She asked, her voice sounded like it was difficult to stay in a civil tone.

"Why do you hate me so much Hastings? Surely I haven't done anything to you."

Draco's coy smile was back. He knew that he hadn't don't anything to her, she only disliked him via his reputation. But was that really something to trust? Yes, but that information was absolutely irrelevant as far as he was concerned.

"You aren't really going to trust rumors to judge character are you Hastings? I thought you were better than that"

He had said the right words. Sara's ego simply wouldn't let him say something like that about her. She didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea, the way his reputation threw ideas around about him.

"No Malfoy, I suppose I shouldn't. So , lets go. Change my opinion"

Sara turned around and crossed her arms across her chest. It was times like this that Malfoy remembered what he was doing here leaning into the doorframe. Sara's face was absolutely overflowing with skepticism and what almost looked like humor. Her smile was sarcastic, and she leaned heavily on one hip. Forget her smile reeking of sarcasm and skepticism her entire body was pouring forth a river and it was absolutely enticing. He stopped his staring short though in favor of something a little less, obviously him.

Her room looked exactly like his, with a few more feminine features that she may have added on herself for all her knew. The windowsill had a throw pillow or two . Walking over he lifted one from its space and sat down, placing the pillow in his lap, playing with the corner tassels as he took another look at the lake, then another look at her.

"How exactly do you want me to prove my innocence Hastings?" He asked with mock hurt.

"Well. You could start by calling me by my name, It's Sara, not Hastings."

Malfoy was almost surprised by this, The girl hated him and yet insisted that he call her Sara if they were to speak? Interesting, oh very interesting. He watched her for a moment, flopped down on her bed, face in a soft pillow and her eyes going out of focus as they stared at the window. It had begun to rain and the sound of the splattering drops was melodic and almost hypnotizing.

Both feel into a momentary daze. Where had the ran come from? It was sunny just a moment ago, thought Sara, now completely off the topic of Malfoy. Not that she cared, He would prove how much of an ass he was eventually, without her help.

-----------------------------

Malfoy after a few minutes had returned to his room. There hadn't appeared to be anything else to stay for after the conversation dropped. Sara's idea of lying down had become overwhelmingly appealing and so now he was lying in a very similar position on his bed, staring absent mindedly out the window. He had taken his shirt off and changed into a pair of pajama pants. He wasn't expecting to go back out but he wasn't tired. The night was moving on extremely slowly. Judging by his clock, it was only about eight. How disappointing.

He laid there silently for another ten minutes before the first sign of trouble reared it's ugly head. He could hear her voice in the common room below. Who the hell had let that crazy witch into the common room?

"Oh drakie! Are you up there? I'm coming!"

Draco's eyes went from half mast to full moon and he shot up from the bed. Again, who on earth had let her in here? This was for prefects only! Pansy Parkinson was now running up his steps to subject him to hours of her drooling over him. Surprisingly, this wasn't a good time for him. Pansy had stopped having the ability to feed his ego after about, the first three minutes of meeting her.

His door was shut, but it was like his spidey senses were going off and he could hear her heavy feet fall on each and every step. He was paralyzed for a moment and then all of a sudden he got up and shot into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He continued to run through the next door and into Sara's room without thinking and dove onto her bed forgetting that there below him was a very surprised and shell shocked Sara.

Sara meanwhile had been sitting lying down on her back, staring at the ornate ceiling. She had gotten up briefly to put some music on, Beethoven. Classical piano that was soothing and not distracting. Her mind had wandered to far to even hear Pansies cries or feet running up the stairs to the rooms. She had actually even come the point where she was half asleep when Draco ran in and threw himself upon her.

Her hands flew up defensively and she let out a yelp of surprise as his body hit hers. The bed groaned underneath the sudden weight and Draco too not really knowing what he was doing accept hiding let out a small "oof".

"Draco, what exactly are you doing? " Sara asked quickly as she tried to pry herself out from underneath his cool chest. Her hands were laid upon it to try and push herself out from underneath him, though they were now doing more than that as a more feminine side of her woke up at his accidental touch. His body was absolutely gorgeous, though she wasn't going to tell him that., especially since this had been an accident.

"Sorry Hasti- Sara. I just need to get out of here, NOW."

The look on Draco's face was almost one of fear, though Sara knew it was more of the fear of being subjected to Pansies cruel and irritating pet names and drooling foolish compliments. Somehow the girl continued to assume she had a chance, despite his obvious dismissals. Without really thinking on it Sara grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the window. It led out to the roof and she assumed that they could climb out and return after the coast was clear.

Malfoy was a little more hesitant than Sara about hopping out one of Hogwarts windows but then again he wasn't really in a position to bargain so he climbed out after her. Lucky them they happened to walk out into a mildly sloping section of the roof and atop the window was a series of gables. They climbed on top of them to avoid any wandering eyes looking out the window below them.

Pansy's voice could be heard below now, looking around.

"What a twit" Sara said, surprised at her own helpfulness. Typically she would have left him to the dog. IT must have been the surprise in witch he ran in, she told herself, and for a few minutes believed. The few minutes before her eyes wandered back over to his chiseled chest and back muscles. The man looked like he could take on a dragon with those muscles. And yet they weren't quite built up, more lithe than anything else.

Malfoy noticed Sara's eyes linger on him for a moment and his instinctual sexual nature again revealed itself, his smirk back in place.

"See something you like?"

"Absolutely not"

Hell who was Sara kidding, of coarse she saw something she liked! But for gods sake, this was Draco Malfoy she was looking at. If Cassie or Anna had seen this they would both have flipped if not vomited on the spot. Wait a minute, Cassie very well may have seen this, or be seeing this. Sara tried to focus on adverting her eyes until the sounds of Pansy could no longer be heard below them.

Draco went back down first, then helped Sara back in. It had proved much more difficult to get back inside the window than it had to climb out. Once the two were inside Malfoy shot her one of his famous grins and then walked to the bathroom door.

"G'night, see you bright and early for double potions _Sara_ "

Sara was scowling at him as he walked through the door looking absolutely full of himself. As if he hadn't been looking at her ass earlier too. Dam him. But there was absolutely nothing she could do for now and she was getting tired from all the excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

If Sara's eyes shot lazar beams Malfoys hair would have caught on fire half an hour ago. He had seated himself next to Blaise, and how convenient right in front of her. Anna was seate4d next to her, staring in a strangely similar manner at the far wall of the dungeon. Cassie of coarse didn't bother with a "rubbish class" like this anymore. She was to busy being professor Treleways lapdog. Poor woman.

_Such gorgeous…__STOP THAT_Sara's mind continues to wander and she constantly had to reel her own thoughts back in. There were some places she wouldn't allow herself to go, even in fantasy. IT was proving difficult not to think about last night though, as inconsequential as the interactions themselves were- her and Dr..Malfoy had been civil. Friendly even.

(ohhh flashback scene )

"Why do you hate me so much Hastings? Surely I haven't done anything to you."

Draco's coy smile was back. He knew that he hadn't don't anything to her, she only disliked him via his reputation. But was that really something to trust? Yes, but that information was absolutely irrelevant as far as he was concerned.

"You aren't really going to trust rumors to judge character are you Hastings? I thought you were better than that"

(awhh its over )

_Hate him, Sara didn't really hate anyone, ..not really. Malfoy did know all the right buttons to press though. Even last night, looking back on it hadn't he manipulated her into giving in. He must have. .._

"EARTH TO SARA"

Sara jumped in her seat uncomfterbly. They had been dismissed into groups to start their first potion of the year. Anna was waving her hands trying to pull her out of her daze, yeah daze. Ten minutes had passed since she had checked the time.

"You okay? You were staring at the back of Malfoys head….all class….I was worried you might kill him later or something…are you…going to kill him?" Anna's eyes were wide, almost hopeful. No, correction, incredibly hopeful.

"Don't look so anxious Anna, and I was not staring at dr…Malfoy at all….I was looking at the wall." Sara's cover was weak, and she could tell that Anna knew this by her worried little eyebrow lift. "And don't you lift those pencil lines at me!" she concluded, her face starting to blush profusely.

-------------------

Draco was carefully listening in on the conversation taking place behind him as he chopped up his wingbat root. _Staring at my head hmm? How cute Hastings, well lets see if we cant make things, more interesting shall we? _ Blaise was busy with the potion and thoroughly distracted otherwise with a staring contest with a busty girls breasts across the room (Blaise was winning) Draco decided it was safe enough to take some time to tease Sara for a moment.

"Enjoying the view Hastings?"

Sara's eyes shot up, full of venom, lazar beams on high.

"Just pointing out the biggest self absorbed git's in the class Malfoy"

"tsk tsk Sara, I thought we disliked the use of such informal names, since we are _room mates _now"

Sara visibly cringed at the words room mates. She had been trying to forget all morning the fact that such a finely chiseled body was just feel away from her bed.

"Die in a fire Malfoy"

"such harsh language Hastings"

"your girlfriends calling you, _drakie_ "

Draco hesitated and Anna burst out laughing for a moment, before stopping rather suddenly. Snape was standing, looking disapprovingly at Draco and Sara.

"Please stop flirting in my class Hastings, we wouldn't want to send mixed signals now would we?"

The entire class shot their attention to his drawling voice. The room was completely silent accept for the sound of the bubbling caldrons. That is until Blaise, completely oblivious added the ingredients in the wrong order, causing his and Draco's caldron to explode.

Slimy green and black goo covered the walls, both Draco and Sara were covered, along with Snape Anna and Blaise. Snape angrily dismissed the class, and they filed out quietly. Sara and Malfoy shot out one last glare/smirk as they walked out.

"See you upstairs Hastings"

------------------------------------------------

Sara was dreading the thought of having to meet Draco upstairs, alone, in their dorms so she stalled. Anna had shot off quickly in the direction of the dungeon dorms to bathe herself without much thought for what Sara was doing.

After walking around for ten minutes or so without any apparent direction Sara found herself at the entrance to the prefects dorms. She was actually rather glad to be here because her cloths and skin were starting to smell like bat dung. Strange thing, there wasn't supposed to be any in this potion….That was enough to spur her to run upstairs to her and Malfoys shared bathroom and strip down immediately.

Sara had been too distracted and intent on her getting clean she didn't notice the sound of the shower running as she started running the baths water, pouring in various scented mystery taps in with the water. After the tub was filled and the top coated with fluffy pink bubbles Sara slipped her filthy bare skin into the soft suds and moaned a little bit from the absolute pleasure of the hot clean scented water caressing her body.

Something changed, Sara was suddenly aware in a change of noise. Something had stopped. The room was distinctly quieter than it had been before.

------------------------------------------------

Malfoy was shocked to her Sara run in, even more shocked when she went about her business without realizing he was in there with her. The shower doors glass was to fogged to see much but he could distinctly see her slim figure rushing out of the dirty clothing and then walking around the tub, examining the various taps. Before slinking into the water.

Decidedly finished he turned the shower water off.

--------------------

Sara was frozen to the spot in the tub, concisely covered up to her neck in bubbles she scanned the waters surface to make sure there wasn't any open spot in witch someone could peek under the waters surface.

Just then Malfoy stepped out of the shower, a thick fluffy towel wrapped around his midriff, covering just enough.

"Well well Hastings, I didn't expect to catch you here"

Sara's eyes grew large, she was a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming Mack truck. She couldn't move, and consequently she found herself speechless.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Malfoy teased, walking closer to the tub. Sara's eyes watched his feet grow closer, then disappear beneath the waters surface as he dropped down to sit on the edge of the floor/tubs edge.

"wh…egh…wh…Malfoy what the bloody hell are you doing here!" she finally managed to spit out after stuttering over her first few sentences.

"Well I was taking a shower, when someone rudely barged in" Malfoy was obviously enjoying his little intrusion, correction Sara's little intrusion. "And to think, you just missed seeing me in my birthday suit" Draco winked quickly, so quickly in fact that Sara wasn't sure she hadn't imagined it. Her eyes after all did keep dropping down to examine the rest of his body, involuntarily of coarse.

Malfoy caught on to her flitting eyes rather quickly.

"I could have sworn, the last time we played this game you said you didn't see anything you liked Hastings?"

All Sara could retort was some quick disgruntled mumbling noises witch Malfoy quickly dismissed.

"Shh, it's okay Hastings. This can be our little secret…" Malfoys voice grew softer and entirely to seductive for Saras preference.

Malfoy decided to take full advantage of the situation scooted closer and then took Saras chin in his hand, cradling it in his fingers. She appeared to be completely stunned and almost in shock of what was happening to her. As his voice ebbed away he brought his face closer to hers and she without realizing it closed the small gap between them locking the two in a kiss.

Fortunately this was short lived because just then both Cassie and Anna barged into the room, broomsticks and wands drawn and ready to fire.

"DON'T WORRY SARA! WE'LL SAVE YOU!!" Cassie screeched as she kicked the bathroom door in. Both stopped short, their faces blank and then distraught finding the two in scant any clothing, heck Sara still in the tub!

"MY GOD ITS WORSE THAN I THOUGHT! DAM YOUR SUBJECTIVE CLAIRVOYANCY CASSIE!" Anna yelled as she ran over , ready to hex the living daylights out of Malfoy.

Malfoy stood up, more than a little annoyed that his little moment had been interrupted. It would probably take weeks to get you that quiet, let alone without your cloths on. "Ever heard of knocking you twits?" He asked.

Sara sat in the tub, stunned. That couldn't have just happened, impossible. There was absolutely no way, and yet she could still feel his lips momentarily colliding with her own.

"Everyone…..out"

All three others began to simultaneously reject her order when she demanded, rather loudly, "NOW"

Sara and Cassie threw Malfoy death glares as they exited through Saras bedroom. He used his own door to his own bedroom.

He couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going to happen next, what she was thinking. Those two diffidently could have made his job much more difficult then it had turned out to be. _Dam them to hell, stupid gits…._

Sara on the other hand, was still stunned in the bathtub, her fingers placed gently on her lips. She still couldn't really tell what had just happened, perhaps it was denial but hadn't something inside of her leaped as he drew closer. That's not something that commonly occurs with people who make you want to vomit….. Honestly now that she thought about it, Malfoy had never managed to even make her gag.


End file.
